1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket assembly, and particularly to a ZIF socket assembly which can move a sliding cover on a base with an actuating tool.
2. Description of Related Art
ZIF socket is widely used for connecting an integrated circuit chip with a printed circuit board. A conventional ZIF socket includes a base, a sliding cover movably assembled on the base and a cam lever rotatably sandwiched between the base and the sliding cover. The cam is rotated by manipulation and carries the sliding cover to move on the base thereby achieving a ZIF purpose. Recently, for consideration of the miniaturization of all kinds of appliances, particularly of the portable computer, the ZIF socket had to reduce its size or height. The conventional ZIF socket carried by cam lever, which is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,031, cannot meet the trend of miniaturization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 discloses a low-profile ZIF socket of which a sliding cover is carried by an actuating tool and moves on a base. However, for achieving effective movement of an integrated circuit chip, the actuating tool will press against the integrated circuit chip directly and thus damage the integrated circuit chip. Therefore, in general manipulation, a protector is provided upon the integrated circuit chip for preventing the integrated circuit chip from being subjected to force directly.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a ZIF socket assembly for connecting an integrated circuit chip 2 with a mating printed circuit board comprises a ZIF socket 1 and a protector 3. The ZIF socket 1 comprises a base 10 and a sliding cover 11 movably assembled on the base 10. The base 10 comprises a recess 101 at an end thereof. The sliding cover 11 defines a slot 111 in vertical alignment with the recess 101 of the base 10. The integrated circuit chip 2 is mounted on the sliding cover 11. The protector 3 is placed upon the integrated circuit chip 2 and comprises a plurality of legs 31 extending downwardly from each edge thereof and pressing against the integrated circuit chip 2. Referring to FIG. 5, in manipulation, an actuating tool 4 is inserted into the recess 101 through the slot 111 and rotated to carry the sliding cover 11 and the integrated circuit chip 2 to move with respect to the base 10 thereby achieving an electrical connection between pins 20 of the chip 3 and terminals 100 of the socket 1.
However, in general, the protector 3 is made of metal, so the leg 31 of protector 3 has a punched arc flexure 310 and a straight arm 311 extending downwardly from the flexure 310. The conventional protector 3 is closely attached to an upper face of the chip 2, so the flexure 310 presses against the chip 2. Since the dimension of the flexure 310 is difficult to control, the flexure 310 may be slightly larger than the chip 2. Moreover, understandably the arc flexure 310 owns a minimum radius which precludes the side edge of the chip from abutting against the straight arm 311. A little clearance t will exit between the chip 2 and the legs 31 of the protector 3, so the stroke of the protector 3 may be waste or the protector 3 may fail.
Hence, an improved protector arrangement is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket assembly.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket assembly with an improved protector which can disperse a force pressing on a chip when chip is carried to move with respect to a base of the socket.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket assembly for use with an integrated circuit chip comprises a socket, a protector. The socket comprises a base, a plurality of terminals and a sliding cover. The base comprises a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving corresponding terminals and a lower flange extending outwardly from an end thereof. The lower flange defines a recess on an upper face thereof. The sliding cover is movably assembled on the base for receiving the chip and comprises a plurality of through holes in vertical alignment with corresponding receiving passageways. An upper flange extends outwardly from an end of the cover and defines a slot in vertical alignment with the recess of the base. The protector is placed upon the chip and comprises a plurality of the legs extending downwardly for contacting with edges of the chip. A contact portion extends upwardly from an end thereof for dispersing a force exerting on the chip by the protector. When the cover, the chip and the protector is carried to move with respect to the base, an electrical connection between the socket and the chip is achieved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective exploded view of a ZIF socket assembly with a protector of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the assembled ZIF socket assembly;
FIG. 3 is a crossing-sectional view of the ZIF socket assembly when an actuating tool is driving the protector, a chip and a sliding cover of the socket to move with respect to a base of the socket;
FIG. 4 is a perspective assembled view of a conventional ZIF socket assembly with a protector; and
FIG. 5 is a crossing-sectional view of the ZIF socket assembly when an actuating tool is driving the protector, a chip and a sliding cover of the socket to move with respect to a base of the socket.